Wei Yan, Defender of Han Zhong
by SilentNinja
Summary: The real Wei Yan that will never get the respect he deserves in Dynasty Warriors. Wei Yan is entrust with Han Zhong's defense and is promoted into a Governor. His plans, however are questionable due to high risk and Zhuge Liang's distrust in him.


Disclaimer: I don't own DW/Rot3k

Wei Yan, Defender of Han Zhong

* * *

"Wei Yan, I heard you planned a defense strategy if Wei attacks us," Ma Chao walked into the office where Wei Yan is relaxing.

"Han Zhong…defense….impenetrable," Wei Yan nodded.

"So what kind of defense structure is it that'll be placed on each landmark?" Ma Chao crossed his arms questioning.

"You mean the traps and the formation in guarding each passes leading to Shu? You'll find soon," Wei Yan said, speaking normally.

"I'm not a patient guy…" Ma Chao shrugged.

Wei Yan let out a sigh and shows Mengqi a large scroll that details every structure of the plan accordingly. Ma Chao isn't surprise that the plan excels high risk levels.

"This is a very dangerous plan," Ma Chao said.

"But, Han Zhong is so easy to defend, the hard part is making it hard for Wei to attack because of the amount of troops they'll bring and their cavalry is larger than ours. When I learned how Zhao Yun defeated Cao Cao at Han Shui, all the landmarks have a place for the deadliest archery ambushes and there are hidden roads that'll lead a shortcut into raiding the enemy camp if they camp the wrong places," Wei Yan pointed the critical advantages on the scroll.

"Does Zhuge Liang know any of this?" Ma Chao asked.

"What does Kongming not know?" Wei Yan smirked.

"Look, some people are having doubts of your position as Governor of Han Zhong. Ma Dai told me about your distrust with Zhuge Liang. Zhuge Liang is one of the greatest minds of our time…." Ma Chao isn't finished as Wei Yan coughed.

"Zhuge Liang…no show…at Battle of Han Zhong…" Wei Yan scoffed.

"He did inspect the battlefields on the way to this city. Still, the capture of Yi Zhou was part of the Long Zhong plan," Ma Chao defended Kongming.

"Yeah….so I don't get any credit for my own creativity eh? Do you not trust me, Ma Chao?" Wei Yan looked at Ma Chao suspicious.

"I didn't say such a thing, but it bothers me why no one likes you except Liu Bei," Ma Chao urged.

"My attitude and aggressive behavior is the reason no one trusted me except Elder Huang," Wei Yan said. He returned to his seat relaxing.

"I hope your plan works, because I want to kill Cao Cao in so many ways. Well, I'll be going back to Zi Tong to check things out with Zhang Fei. You have my trust, Shanyue Wenchang," Ma Chao waved and left the office.

"He wants to kill Cao Cao, but seeks justice. How could he bring Cao Cao to justice by just kill?" Wei Yan shrugged.

Suddenly the door opens and reveals the less likely person in Wei Yan's life, Yang Yi.

"A barbarian as Governor of a historical city, what does my lord see in you," Yang Yi placed a couple of documents on the table and went his way out without another word.

"Barbarian…" Wei Yan glared.

And then another person opens the door and it's Yue Ying.

Wei Yan dares not to gaze like a pervert as she walks towards him with eyes of suspicion. She placed another document just like Yang Yi did moments ago.

"From Kongming, be sure not to leave any mistakes," Yue Ying strictly warned.

"Yes…my lady…" Wei Yan nodded, and then scanned the document. When Yue Ying is about to leave the room, Wei Yan peeked on the top of the paper gazing at Yue Ying's sexy outfit. She never was the prostitution type dressing such attire.

After Yue Ying left, Wei Yan clear his throat and went to work on the documents. Most of them are analyst reports on the city's income and other junk. Thankfully, Wei Yan was raised in Liu Biao's ranks where some of the Jian An scholars residues.

There is a knock on the door and Huang Zhong shows up laughing in excitement after his hunting trip.

"I've brought some food for us to cook, son," Huang Zhong revealed 20 fishes from the river and 2 boars carried by the soldiers.

Wei Yan smiled and resumes his work on the documents. He'll wait till his work is done because there are too many ministers in Shu picking on him about being a governor.

"So, what's written on the large scroll?" Huang Zhong opened the scroll seeing a map with marked sites.

"My defense plan," Wei Yan answered.

"Hmmm, I like it, wonder what Zhuge Liang will say when he sees this," Huang Zhong nodded.

"Zhuge Liang…not…satisfied…" Wei Yan murmured.

"I hope he'll be. Come on, you've grown to like being with smart people despite your barbarian look and attitude they picked on. Whatever trash Cai Mao said, just ignore it. He's long dead by his own stupidity," Huang Zhong placed the scroll back on the table after scrolling it up.

"I want to marry someone like Yue Ying, though she didn't look at the scroll," Wei Yan stopped his work and leads his chair further back thinking about Lady Huang.

"Hm, she's biased with Kongming. There can be other women out there like her, well that is if someone is of noble linage," Huang Zhong thought over a few scholarly women that are hard to find.

"This…era…needs…change…" Wei Yan said.

"With Cao Cao controlling the Han, I doubt he changed society to the way we wanted, but he only gave farmers more options and his laws are starting to be more strict and not fair enough. As for women, Cao Cao had been matchmaking intelligent women with mediocre ministers, just look at how he paired Cai Yan with and how many women he had in his harem. Women are still treated the same…," Huang Zhong sighed.

"What will Cao Cao think of my plan?" Wei Yan questioned.

"You want to show your ugly face in front of a horrible perfectionist?" Huang Zhong raised his eyebrow.

"Never mind, Liu Bei will like it," Wei Yan shook his head.

"If he's not paying so much attention with Fa Zheng, he'll give it a good look," Huang Zhong grinned.

"My plan is so risky," Wei Yan rechecked the scroll. There isn't anything he wants to change, but Ma Chao wanted to make sure the plan is Cao Cao killable, Yue Ying hoped it doesn't have flaws.

"The greater the risk, the greater the reward," Huang Zhong stated.

"Why am I the only one who agrees with that phrase?" Wei Yan glared.

"Son, people are smart at their own level. Kongming more of a domestic genius, so you need to do your best on working those documents so he'll be pleased," Huang Zhong said.

"Getting...there…" Wei Yan resumed working.

"Alright, that's why you're the best man for the job and I'll always assist you if needed. Now, lads prepare these proteins for our evening meal!" Huang Zhong ordered the soldiers and left the office.

How long has it been since Huang Zhong took him under his care? That old man sure knows how to cheer him up. The famous general who defeated Xiahou Yuan at Mt Ding Jun that leaves open for a full scale attack on north Yi zhou. Wei Yan learns a lot from the old master and now taking the task of governing Han Zhong is his most important duty.

Another knock on the door and a soldier show up with an alligator looking armor.

"Master Zhuge Liang told me to send you this as a gift for your official post in governorship," the soldier gave Wenchang the armor and left in a hurry.

"The hell…with…Kongming..!!" Wei Yan went into rage. He takes his Double Star and smashes the armor, which is his Dynasty Warriors 6 look….

Shu ministers will never get along even if Wei Yan was made a governor.

The End.


End file.
